


Idiots in Love

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 14:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15487485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry. ;)





	Idiots in Love

“Come on,” Spencer whined. “I’m hungry. Let’s go.”

She chuckled under her breath. “Gimme a minute. I’m almost done with this.”

“It’s paperwork, Y/N,” he replied. “We always have paperwork. I need Thai food.”

“No one needs Thai food,” she laughed. No one could possibly understand how annoying Spencer was when he was hungry. “Don’t over-exaggerate. It’s unbecoming of a genius.”

Spencer and Y/N were in full sync with each other from the get go. Never before or since had Spencer gotten along with someone so well. It was perfect. If he ever lost her…he had no idea what he’d do. Thankfully, it wasn’t a thought that crossed his mind very often.

——

You didn’t want to fuck this up. This wonderful relationship you had with Spencer. He was your best friend. But the thing was you wanted so much more. With Spencer, it was easy. With Spencer, everything just flowed. What more could you want in someone you would spend your romantic life with?

You were so scared to say anything. If he didn’t feel the same way, it would without a doubt make things awkward. Other than with each other, you were both pretty awkward in general, so throwing that kind of a wrench into things could really backfire unless both of you felt the same way. The risk was too great - or so you thought. Lately, the risk of not saying something was even greater. It was eating away at you. You either had to say something or rethink your relationship with him. It was too hard. Both options weren’t feasible, but fear of rejection and fear of further emotional pain was winning out.

——

“You want to go grab some pizza after work?” Spencer asked.

Normally after work, he and Y/N would go out and grab a bite to eat and then they would hang out at either one’s apartment and watch TV. For years, they’d been inseparable, but lately it was like she was avoiding him but he couldn’t figure out why. What had he done that had offended her so much that she was pulling away from him?

Her eyes darted back and forth across the paper she was looking at before she said anything. “Sorry, Spence. I can’t. My head is absolutely killing me.”

“Oh, I’m sorry,” he replied. “Anything I can do?”

She glanced up at him and smiled weakly. “No, not really. I just need to go home and sleep. Thanks though.”

That’s what happened day after day for weeks and weeks. He would try and get together with her. For food. For a movie. Even for just a walk around the lake, which they used to do all the time. But every single time he did, she would find some excuse that she couldn’t go. She had a headache. Her stomach hurt. She was going to see her parents. She was going to see a friend from college. She just never had time for him anymore. 

For the first few weeks, he’d thought that maybe she was just getting busy and it would level out sooner or later, but then he’d started noticing differences at work. She used to make excuses to come to his desk and talk. Now she used liaisons whether they be other members of the BAU or secretaries or a random passing agent. She was curt in her replies. Her gaze floated away from him awkwardly when it never used to before. What could possibly have changed?

——

Months.

It had been months. 

Each time you told Spencer you couldn’t make it to a planned dinner or cut him off during victimology you could see the hurt in his eyes. He didn’t understand. But you couldn’t say anything. You were already losing his friendship because you couldn’t grab life by the balls and confess how you felt. You couldn’t lose him at work too. The two of you still had a pretty good working relationship, but the more you kept excusing yourself from your get togethers, the more you could feel him drifting away. 

Fifteen minutes ago, you’d texted him that you were feeling a little under the weather and all you’d gotten was an okay.

Knock. Knock.

Two raps on the door. Very methodical.

“Spence?”

“It’s me. Let me in. We need to talk.”

You swallowed against the lump in your throat and the acid churning in your stomach. “What’s up, Spence?” You asked.

“What’s up?” He asked. His hands were in his pockets. His shoulders tense and unmoving. Under the harsh lights of your apartment, he looked angry. “What’s with you lately?”

This would’ve been a great time just to crumble and tell him, but you became indignant because that’s what everyone did when they were caught in an uncomfortable situation, right? “What do you mean? Nothing is with me.”

“Why are you ignoring me? We used to do everything together and now you barely look at me at work. What did I do wrong?” He looked like he was on the verge of tears. His muscles tight against his shirt and near to bursting with raw energy that he couldn’t place anywhere else. “I just don’t get it. If something is bothering you, tell me! Just tell me so I can fix it!”

“Spence, you aren’t doing anything wrong! I just get busy every now and then,” you said softly. 

He shook his head and went straight into denial as a tear fell from his eye. “No. I know that. I know you get busy and that’s fine. But you’ve never been too busy for me. You’re pulling away from me and I don’t know why.” The stream of tears was relentless.

“It’s nothing you did, Spencer. It’s me! Okay? It’s me!” You screamed, turning around and pulling at your hair by the roots. You didn’t say anything, you were hurting yourself. You did say something, you ran the risk of fucking up everything and hurting both of you anyway.

Spencer eyes went wide. “What? What’s wrong? Are you sick? Are you depressed? Because that’s where my mind has been going and the fact that you won’t talk to me is killing me inside! Do you know what it’s like to look at your best friend and realize they don’t see you the same way anymore?”

“Yes!” You screamed, fiery anger bringing tears to the corners of your eyes. “I know exactly what that’s like because I see it every time I look at you!”

“What does that mean?” He asked. “Nothing has changed with me. You’ve been my best friend and will always be…if you let me.”

The words shot out of your mouth. “I don’t just want to be your friend, Spence. I’m in love with you. Nearly a year. And every time I look at you, I can see that you don’t feel that way. You’ve never expressed any interest in me so I’ve held it in. Because I didn’t want to lose you. Because-”

Roughly, he grabbed you by the arm and pulled you toward him. “Who says I’m not interested in you?”

“Y-y-you’ve never said anything…” Everything hit you like a ton of bricks. Had you been wasting months in turmoil for nothing?

Spencer craned his head down and lightly grazed his lips over yours before pulling you in to deepen the kiss. “All you had to do was tell me,” he said, wiping away a tear with the pad of his thumb. “If you want me, I have no idea why you would, but if you want me, I’m yours. I always have been.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re my best friend,” he said emphatically. “You idiot. There’s no one I’d rather be around. Plus, you’re beautiful. You’re everything I need.”

You inhaled sharply, a deep breath nestling in your chest before you let it go, and more tears along with it. “I’m sorry. I just…I didn’t want to say anything and screw things up, but I couldn’t not say anything and be so close to you all the time so this seemed like the best option for both of us.”

“You were worrying me. I thought you were sick or sad or something.” He leaned his forehead against yours and then moved upward to place a kiss on the top of your head. “You idiot.”

“My IQ isn’t that much lower than yours,” you huffed with a short laugh.

“No, but you’re still an idiot. I love you.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
